


Peggy and the Pushups

by Killbothtwins



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: I love this show, Jarvis is Mr.Fancy, Peggy Carter can beat you up, S1Ep4 The Blitzkreig Button, Steve loves Peggy, episode inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 02:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3552146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killbothtwins/pseuds/Killbothtwins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Does Jarvis know you can do 107 one-armed pushups?</p>
<p>Or, Peggy Carter, Steve, and the Howling Commandos. Peggy is more fit than you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Peggy and the Pushups

From Howard Stark’s comment,  does JARVIS know you can do 107 one-armed pushups? 

 

* * *

  
  
  


“GOGOGOGOGOGOGO GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

 

Howard yelled at the top of his lungs, although no one could really tell who he was encouraging. 

 

Nevertheless, the Commandos screamed encouragements along with him, until Peggy, not pausing in her routine, shot a glare at them. 

 

“That’s not helping.”

She told them coolly. 

 

They all hushed, even Steve, who had been in the middle of yelling an obscenity filled cry when the reprimand had come.

 

Bucky, sweating, glared up at the Howling Commandos. 

 

“You guys…are...terrible.”   
He panted out.

 

Steve grinned. 

 

“You got this, too, Buck.”   
He encouraged, even though everyone knew he had been yelling for Peggy just a minute ago. 

 

Howard’s eyes grew huge.

 

“You two are at 90 push-ups.”

He said, counting. 

 

Bucky’s one arm shook, and even Peggy was starting to look a little fatigued, even if her lipstick was still perfect. 

  
  


The room went to a standstill. Morita might not have been breathing. 

 

The men all counted, slowly, their eyes following the pushups as they went up and down.

 

“97. 98.”

 

Some of the men who didn’t know who Peggy was were starting to look disbelieving, and Steve grinned like it wasn’t his best friend he was totally being unsupportive of. 

 

He counted with the rest of them.

"99...100!"

 

Another hush had fallen over the room. 

 

Bucky collapsed face-first, panting, on his 102nd push-up. He lay on the floor, sweating as Peggy kept going. 

 

She reached 107 before falling on the ground next to Bucky, her perfectly manicured hands shaking only slightly. Even Steve's mouth fell open. 

 

She stood up. 

 

“And that, gentlemen, is why you never bet against me. Now, I’ll take what I’m owed.”   
She brushed dirt off her trousers. 

 

Bucky held up a wad of cash with one hand, not bothering to move his sweaty face off the floor. 

 

“I’m gonna hafta get a metal arm or somethin’, Peg.”

 

He groaned, and Steve sat cross-legged on the ground next to his friend to pat him on the shoulder. He noticed, however, that the Captain didn’t fork over any money to the Englishwoman. 

 

“You bet against me, Stevie?”   
He asked in a grumble, his voice slightly muffled from the floor. 

 

Steve grinned, and Howard blinked heavily. 

  
  


 

* * *

 

“Can you really do 107 one-armed pushups?”

Mister Fancy is asking English when Angie passes by the two tables. Angie stops to pour coffee for a second longer than is necessary at a neighboring table, eavesdropping and watching Peg lean in close with a smirk.

 

“I only gave up at that number because I felt sorry for James, poor dear.”

She smiles, and Mister Fancy looks suitably impressed, if not somewhat terrified. Peggy sips at her coffee cup, red lipstick staining the rim. 

 

Angie stifles a chuckle, and wonders who the numbskull was that tried to take  English  on for a bet. 

 

* * *

 

“No, but this isn’t a thing that happened, right?”   
  


Tony asked, walking backwards in order to goad Steve as he walked through the hallway of the mansion. 

 

“It was just one of my father’s stories, yeah?”

 

Steve glanced over at him. 

 

“No, it’s true. Peg and I got a pretty good bundle off the profits of that one. We went to the fair after.”

 

Tony walked into a pole. 


End file.
